


[马俊]不！可！以！

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 现实架空 梦队不解散制 勿当真





	[马俊]不！可！以！

黄仁俊又吃醋了。

李马克是在回看前天的直播时发现的，当黄仁俊单独拎出自己和李东赫的合照时他就觉得有点不对路，虽然黄仁俊笑容不减，但他总感觉有一股杀气。

“我觉得果然还是这个，动作特别……哇……这个有点像……画报。”几乎是说完的瞬间，黄仁俊笑容就淡下来了。不是特别明显，但和他在一起两年多的李马克一眼就看出来了。

令李马克头疼的不止这个，今天的直播里，黄仁俊突然趴下。当然趴下念评论不是什么大问题，但穿着短裤趴下还念“李帝努撒浪嘿”这样的评论就很有什么了！

李马克抱着腿坐在一旁，眼睛简直不知道该往哪放。无论往哪看，看着看着他总会不自觉地把视线投向黄仁俊短裤和大腿间的缝隙。戴着隐形眼镜的李马克视力特别好，定睛一看便看见黄仁俊那条白色的三角内裤和被内裤包裹着的臀肉。

他咽了口口水，默默地把腿抱得更紧了些。

自己居然在镜头面前发情了！

直播结束后，李马克自我检讨了一小时，但事实证明检讨并没有什么用，最后他还是求助了五指姑娘，才让身上的燥热完全褪去。

李马克关掉视频，胡乱地抓了一把头发后倒在枕头上，试图用数绵羊来驱赶脑子里的黄仁俊。但越数，睡意消失得越快。更离谱的是，脑子里的绵羊居然变成了只着内裤的黄仁俊！

一个穿着内裤的黄仁俊跳过了栏杆、两个穿着内裤的黄仁俊跳过了栏杆、三个穿着内裤的黄仁俊跳过了栏杆……

“啊！”李马克抱头惨叫，楼上的李东赫被他这声尖叫吓得差点把游戏机扔了出去。“李马克你有病啊！”李东赫恶狠狠地向下砸了个枕头，继续沉迷在与coco玩耍的世界里。

“你有药吗？”“没有，滚！”在宿友那里碰了一鼻子灰，李马克摸着被砸疼的脑袋再次躺回床上。

好想仁俊啊……

在对爱人的无尽思念中，李马克终于在凌晨四点入睡了。

第二天七点，李马克被哥哥们准时叫醒，还没清醒的他抓起荧光绿外套便往外冲，直到候机时，看见预览中被自己衣服映绿的文泰一的脸，李马克才意识到自己穿了件什么出门。

李马克被经纪人要求和127的哥哥们呆在一间候机室，但他总忍不住往旁边瞄，他想看看自己的宝贝仁俊昨天有没有睡好，今天又有没有好好吃早饭。

忍不住的他最终还是悄悄拉开了梦队候机室的们，大眼睛提溜提溜地转动着，一下就捕捉到了穿着黑色夹克的黄仁俊。

梦队正在直播，黄仁俊被夹在罗渽民和朴志晟中间，像两颗大树中间种着一朵小花。小花看起来很开心，一会往左边靠靠，一下往右边倒到，一点都看不出有需要自己的样子。

此刻李马克的脸大概和他的衣服一样那么绿吧。

上了飞机，李马克想和黄仁俊坐一起，却发现对方早就拉着李帝努坐下了。黄仁俊还脱掉外套只穿着白色的T恤，李马克仿佛听到了自己呐喊的声音。

仁俊不可以！

不可以穿这么薄的衣服坐在臭男人的旁边！

不！可！以！


End file.
